Pathway to Oblivion
by HachiLove
Summary: Akane Mitsuya is the only family her grandparents have left, but when she is forced to become a Shinigami her normal life crumbles around her. She must choose between the normal life Uryu tried to protect for her and the new life the Shingami want her to be a part of.
1. Chapter 1

**Pathway to Oblivion**

**Chapter One: ****_Our Peaceful Days_**

The old woman lifted the tray of sweets onto the counter, her back, though swollen with age, was surprisingly strong as she lifted another beside it. While she worked she was watched carefully by the teenager behind the service counter. The girl, Akane Mitsuya, felt her lips turn down worriedly as her grandmother bent to bring the third tray onto the counter.

"Sorry about this, Grams." She said.

"Don't fret over it," The woman grinned and dusted off her hands. "You shouldn't strain that wrist while it's healing."

Akane felt her bandaged wrist. It happened three days ago at school when she tried to stop the whimsical Orihime from tripping down the stairs. When she grabbed her friend's wrist she reached back and grabbed the railing only to feel the aching pull of her muscles twisting in the wrong way. Orihime had the habit of stumbling into careless danger despite her good intentions.

The sprain would heal after a week, but she felt desperate for it to heal faster. Until then her grandparents had to put more work in around their family's pastierre cafe. She normally helped load the ovens and decorate the more intricate desserts, but with her wrist she was stuck maintaining the register and loading the display cases. Doctor's orders. And those orders were strictly enforced by her grandmother.

The woman disappeared back into the kitchens to continue working on preparing tomorrow's food. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Akane, "If it gets too busy just shout and I'll come help, okay?"

"Sure thing."

This was normally the busiest time of day. Most of Karakura High's students came to the cafe after club activities. Her friends dropping in to sneakily buy a few treats behind their parent's backs or girls grinning as they splurged on some of the more extravagant sweets almost guiltily behind their boyfriends back, leaning in to whisper to Akane in conspiration _"He wants me to diet…. well, cream is made from dairy, right? I'm just eating a complete food pyramid! And chocolate is so good for the skin…" _Akane always smiled at them, nodding in agreeance and pointing to the more expensive but beautifully designed deserts, _"This one has the highest cream quality and it even has berries in it. It has less sugar and no one would dare blame you for eating fruit!"_

Today, though, the shop was startlingly empty. The occasional customer came in for small items, but no one stayed to eat and fill the shop with sounds of laughter and cheerful chatter. She couldn't even do anything to occupy her time due to her stupid wrist getting injured.

Luckily there were only ten minutes left in her shift before she needed to leave to go to her study group. Her grandparents were always determined that, even though there were only the three of them to manage the store, that she still took her time to deal with school affairs.

_"You're still a kid, Akane." _Her grandfather told her once, his hand resting affectionately on her head. _"Take some time to do kiddy things. You shouldn't force yourself to grow up so early."_

But listening to that was too hard to do sometimes. With just her grandparents and herself to take care of the business Akane's parents built, she often found her time stretched too thin between school and work. There was too much to do around the shop to leave it all to her grandparents so she got permission from Karakura High's principal to skip club requirements and take up a part time job at the shop. The principal was very understanding about her circumstances and easily agreed.

Missing out on school clubs wasn't so horrible, anyway. There weren't many that she was interested in enough to replace her time at the shop for. She looked around the small cafe warmly, her eyes sparkling as she took in the cute victorian styled chairs and tables. The fancy lace tablecloths and flower displays. It was classy but the lighting was warm. The radio always played good music that warmed the heart, and the constant smell of baked goods reminded her of a warm childhood. She may not have known her parents, but her grandparents filled their place in her life.

The door chimed and she jumped, startled and quickly lifted herself from her chair. She looked at the door and her smile widened into a grin. "Hey," she said.

Uryu nodded and waved. "Are you almost ready?"

"I have a few minutes left." She looked down, noticing the trays of desserts again. "Let me stock these really quick. Then I'll grab my bag."

"No rush." He said and took a seat nearest the counter.

Akane loaded the desserts, arranging them nicely in rows for the customers to see. When she finished she opened the door to the kitchens. Her grandfather was unloading boxes of produce into the back room. Her grandmother was humming along to the music echoing from the cafe's speakers into the smaller room. "Hi Grandpa," Akane called.

"Hey girlie! How's it going out there?"

"Pretty boring. No one's dropping in today, I think the storm's keeping everyone inside."

He nodded, lifting a sack of flour up onto the shelf with a grunt. "Can't blame them, it's pretty bad out there."

"Uryu actually just came in," Akane said and walked forward, dropping a kiss on her grandmother's head with a goofy grin. "I'm about to head out to study group with him. Do you need any help before I go?"

"Did you clear the trays?"

"Yeah," She said and stepped around the bustling woman to kiss her grandfather on the cheek.

He smiled, "Then get to it. Where will you guys be meeting this time?"

"It'll actually be at our house today. Are you cool with that?"

"No problem," Grandmother said, her eyes softening. "He's a good kid. I'm sure nothing will happen with him around."

"If he tries anything-" The man started but her grandmother brushed Akane aside and swiftly whacked him in the side with a shallow spoon.

"Don't you start thinking something indecent." She scolded.

Akane laughed and went to the door, picking her bag up from the hanger by the door, "I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"Okay girlie," her grandfather said with a humor filled grin. "Tell Uryu we say hello."

"Will do!" She called with a wave over her head as she moved out of the room, leaving her grandparents to playfully bicker without her.

Uryu was waiting patiently at the table, his chin resting upon his palm as he clicked through something on his phone. He glanced up at her, his dark eyes catching hers before he looked back at his phone. "A girl stopped in while you were back there." He said and put his phone in his pocket. "I rung her up for you."

Akane glanced worriedly at the register. "You didn't mess anything up, did you?"

"No, but I took one hundred yen."

She reached out striking him over the head, "Don't joke around. It's not your style."

A smile drifted over his face.

"I'm ready if you are. I was thinking we could study at my place since it's closer than the library and I don't have that much money left on my bus card," She said.

Uryu stood and pulled on his school bag, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Good," she beamed at him and wrapped her arm through his. He looked at her, round eyed, for a moment before walking out of the shop with her at his side. He opened up his umbrella and held it over their heads.

The walk to her house was slow. She nudged his side when he pulled the umbrella too far to the right, letting thick raindrops spill over her, until grudgingly putting it back over both of them. It took nearly twenty minutes to cross the normal twelve minute walk from the cafe to her apartment building. Slowed by the rain.

When they finally arrived Akane broke free from his arm and ran to the door, throwing herself inside and kicking off her shoes. Uryu took his time coming inside and neatly stacked his shoes along the side of the entrance.

"I'll be upstairs. Grandma brought home some fruits from the market last night. Do you want any?"

"No," Uryu said and followed her into the house. "I'll eat dinner when I return home."

She looked at him skeptically. "That's hours away, though!"

"I don't eat as much as you."

Akane shrugged and climbed the stairwell and went into her room. She tossed her bag onto the bed and pulled a warm sweater over her head to cure the chill from the rain. Uryu sat at the small table at the center of her room. He pulled the books from his bag and waited for her to join him.

The hours passed as they worked out the weekend's homework together, finishing most of the work so that the rest of the weekend could be free for their own plans. When they finished the sky was already a dreary shade of storm grey and black, the night quickly creeping in on them. He packed his notebooks and books away while she simply watched him, shoving another apple slice into her mouth.

"You sure you don't want something to eat before you leave?"

He looked at her, eyes weary from hours of intense focus. "I'm fine. Dad will be upset if I miss another meal with him."

"How is Mr. Ishida?"

"He's busy like always."

He leaned forward, pulling his glasses off to stare at her more closely. She leaned in as well, a laughing smile on her face. "Would he really be so mad if you missed his dinner by having one with me?" Akane sat her hand over his and watched him glance several times between her hand and her face.

"When he asks something it's unwise to ignore it, even for a friend." He said, but even though the words were sharp they were not spoken with malice. His eyes softened as she detached her hand from his and brushed her bangs to the side.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting, huh?"

She stood and dusted off her skirt. She reached forward and touched his head, ruffling his short hair between her fingers. He looked down at his hands and then stood up, allowing her hand to fall back to her side in the process. Small lines formed on his forehead as he looked at her again.

"Akane, I-" He started and paused while looking into her bright green eyes, the words drying in his throat.

She nodded once and did a little shrug without much enthusiasm. Their friendship was always stuck in this little dance. He was her first friend when she transferred to Karakura High two years ago, and they grew closer the more time they spent together. But as time passed Akane realised she wanted more from their friendship, and although it was clear that he liked her, he was never ready to make that last step into being something more than friends. It stung a little whenever he pulled away, but they still managed to keep this uncertainly defined friendship going despite her constant efforts to enhance it and his efforts to keep it the same.

"I'll walk you to the door," She said with a warm smile. It was past the point of his rebuffs hurting. No longer shocking her when he stopped her from pursuing romance, it was normal now. Even though he never responded he never pulled away either.

They walked downstairs together, her walking a step ahead of him. She waited as he put on his shoes and grabbed the umbrella. Before leaving he turned back to stare at her again. Their eyes locking and his burned with something, the corners of his lips shifting as if he was caught between saying something and stopping himself from saying it. Instead he shook his head and opened the door. "I'll see you at school," he said.

"Yeah."

They waved and he closed the door, leaving her alone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came faster than Akane expected. She woke early in the morning to the sounds of her grandparents downstairs talking as they did every weekday morning. On weeks the two had time to spend together without the rush to prepare themselves for work. The cafe didn't open until late morning so they rose early to make the most of the morning.

Akane blinked and turned towards the window. It was barely light outside and it was already warm inside her room. The day was bound to get unbearably hot. She pushed the blanket aside and stood, stretching the sleep from her limbs. Unlike her grandparents, she had school ahead of her to prepare for. But today she didn't feel the normal energy she did when looking to the day. Something settled in her stomach as she shook the sleep from her body, an echo from a dream she couldn't remember, that turned her insides with each breath. On days like this she always wanted to look her best when she felt her worst.

Mondays were her worst day. It was a day of beginnings. The beginning of the school week, the beginning of test prep classes, the day her class started planning the school trip, and the end of her time at the cafe shop until midterms finished.

She dressed carefully, favoring her left hand to avoid twisting her injured wrist. Over the weekend she kept forgetting about it and catching things with the wrong hand, sending spikes of pain through her arm. Her grandmother made her stop at the doctor's again but he assured her there was no real damage and it would only be a few more days before she regained full use of her hand. It annoyed her how long it was taking it to heal and that annoyance only further twisted the growing pit in her stomach.

Changing took a grudgingly long time before she grabbed her school bag and went downstairs.

Her grandparents were chatting to each other over the kitchen counter. Her grandmother loaded the last platter of food and passed it to her grandfather. The woman looked up at Akane as she entered the dining room.

"You don't look so well this morning," she said. Her forehead clenching as she looked Akane over. "Was your wrist bothering you last night?"

Akane shook her head.

"Need to go to the doc's again, girly? I can call into school for you."

"I'm fine, Grandpa, but thanks."

"It's no trouble if you need to go," He said and sat the platter on the table. "Give me a call if you need to."

Akane nodded and sat at the table. Her grandparents quickly joined her and breakfast passed cheerfully, easing her unrest and by the end of the meal she found herself smiling naturally instead of forcing herself.

Akane stood up and moved around the table, kissing them both on the cheek before stepping away from the table. "I need to head out now. Uryu said he'd meet me by the bus stop."

"Take care," her grandparents said in unison.

She smiled back at them. "I'll see you both later."

The sun had finally pulled into the sky by the time Akane stepped outside, her bag over her shoulder and a fading smile on her lips. No matter how much she loved her family being alone seemed to drain those feelings away almost instantly. A closed door, an empty house, sometimes even in crowds of people. When there wasn't anyone to ground her into her life, Akane glided through it without paying much attention.

She took her time walking towards the bus stop. Her eyes drifting over the people in the crowd around her. Most of them were businessmen or students rushing off to work or school. It seemed that only Akane was walking normally as the world rushed passed her. A clouded feeling rose in her chest. It was almost as if she was the dream surrounded by a world thats pace never fit her own.

The pit rose again in her stomach and she bit it down, frowning at the substance behind what was once a dream was now bile in the back of her throat.

She shook her head and stood still for a moment. Allowing the people to jostle around her as she looked out into the space in front of her. Somewhere up ahead, around the corner, a boy would be waiting for her. Maybe he would be standing with his bag on his shoulder, looking into the street as he was most mornings. The floating feeling began to dissipate as she pictured Uryu nearly leaning against the bus stop pole, black hair as it was ever since she met him, eyes firmly attached to the road. It probably wouldn't change. He didn't have any reason to change his reaction from how it's always been, but the hope curled up in her chest, dragging her back to earth. Back to moving her feet. Towards school. Towards all the dreaded changes that would happen today. And towards the boy who may turn his head to acknowledge her when she joins him.

Maybe today would be the day he wouldn't look surprised when she grabs his hand. Or the day he finds the courage to bridge the gap and hold her hand in turn instead of letting Akane hold his limp hand until the bus pulled in front of them.

Too many ifs. But she found her legs moving at a faster pace, rounding the corner and looking ahead where the big circular sign stood by the edge of her family cafe.

There weren't many students at her school that lived in her neighborhood. Uryu and a handful of other students were all that lived this far from the central portion of Karakura. There weren't many of them, which made it incredibly easy to see when someone was missing.

And just as the floating sensation faded it was back, bringing with it the bile of dread as she faced the bus stop. The other three Karakura high students were there. One of them waved but none offered any other form of greeting as she joined them in the wait. Uryu wasn't here.

Akane frowned and clutched at her backpack while she waited. Occasionally she'd glance around, expecting the bespectacled boy to come walking around the corner, but he never came. She pulled out her cellphone. The screen was blank alerting her that she hadn't missed any messages. Uryu simply hadn't bothered to tell her that he wasn't coming. A lump rose in her throat as she opened a new chat and began typing. '_The bus will be here soon_,' she wrote. '_Will you make it?_'

The seconds of waiting were laced with painful anticipation as she waited for a reply. Then, seconds turned into minutes and seven passed in silence before the bus came. Her grip tightened around the phone as she followed the others onto the bus. Giving one passing glance to the road around them before she gave up and took a seat near the back of the bus.

It took thirty minutes and two bus transfers to get to school, but it wasn't until she walking the last stretch up to Karakura High that her phone buzzed twice, alerting her to a message.

Immediately the phone was in her hands. She flipped it open and sped through the password.

His message was short. Just three words.

'_I'll be late._'

Not wasting the chance she typed back. '_Is everything okay?_'

'_Dad and I had a meeting. I'll take the next bus._'

Akane stared at the phone again. She only met Uryu's father once and it was an accident. Their normal study session was at Uryu's place because his dad was always away at work. Neither of them expected the man to come home ten minutes after the studying began with an icy cold stare and a voice to match his freezing demeanor. "_What is this young lady doing here?_" he had asked, his eyes travelling from Akane to Uryu and the small table between them. Akane hadn't been able to move after seeing the unsettling man and his way of speaking drained any hope of responding. It was Uryu who explained, and when his father spoke again his eyes drilled into Akane's, feeling almost as if he was draining her very soul. "_The studying cannot happen here again._" And then he left.

The fear of him never faded even though half a year passed since that incident. Akane had never known her parents. They had died long before she could have remembered them. The only thing she had was a brother who died before high school and her grandparents who, thankfully, seemed to have many sprightly years in front of them. Not having a parent never bothered her and it certainly didn't after meeting Uryu's dad.

Even though she imagined her father from photographs as being a smiling mess, there was no real guarantee that he wouldn't have been someone like Mr. Ishida. A man who ordered his child like a soldier or employee rather than his flesh and blood.

She slipped her phone into her pocket, not knowing what to say to Uryu, and began walking again. Akane made it into school, switched her shoes, and went up the stairs to class.

Lunch came before she realised it. She stretched and leaned back in her seat, staring up at the face behind her. "Hey Tatsuki."

She smiled, "Hey."

"Where did Orihime go?"

Tatsuki smirked and pointed to the doorway where the orange haired beauty stood, being clutched in the arms of our over zealous classmate.

Akane frowned a little, "Do you ever get tired of looking out for her?" She asked as the girl stumbled out of the hug and upturned a desk in her path.

Orihime was always a wild card. She was sweet, charming, a bit eccentric, and loveable… but she was also a pain at times when her innocence got in the way of being a practical human. She was too kind, too sweet, too everything and that got her in trouble more often than not. Although Akane saw her as a friend, she always felt drained when around the orange haired girl for too long. But, she thought as she eyed Orihime fondly, there was something about her that made it incredibly hard to leave her alone. Hard for Akane to cut the ties from Orihime no matter how many sprained wrists or horrible meals Akane suffered through because of her.

That was the true charm of Orihime. She was totally irreplaceable. Which made Tatsuki's answer predictable even before she said, "Not really."

Akane mumbled a response and closed her eyes, lifting her legs onto the desk. Sounds of Orihime laughing filled the room as the other girls came closer to where Akane and Tatsuki sat.

"How long until today's over?" Akane said through a strained frown.

Tatsuki laughed. "There's still three hours left."

Groaning, she covered her face. "We haven't even started planning the trip yet! Won't the teachers give us a class off? I really don't want to stay after school today."

"Don't you have cram classes anyway?"

"Oh, don't remind me…"

Rukia entered the room as her smiling self, and instantly Akane tensed. She sat up normally and watched the transfer student as Orihime and the girls swallowed Tatsuki into a conversation. For a moment she realised that she wasn't the only one staring, that Uryu too had sat aside his lunch to watch the girl. A twinge of jealousy sprung from his attentions to Rukia, but it was not why the frown settled firmly over Akane's lips.

The transfer student walked instantly to Ichigo, and although the men in class fawned over her there was something Akane couldn't shake. Something off about Rukia. The strain around her lips even when she was smiling, or the seriousness in her stare as she locked eyes with Ichigo.

"I need to speak to you," Rukia told Ichigo in a sweet, cooing voice.

"I'm about to eat lunch-"

And it was true. For the last week or so Ichigo had spent time with Akane during lunch. There was nothing really special. The two of them were only talking about expanding the current study group with Uryu because Ichigo's grades had taken a sudden dive over the last two months. He needed to get his scores up or else he'd be in bad standing when the end of the year grades came.

Akane tensed as something switched over Rukia's eyes. Immediately Akane was on her feet and crossed the space between them and her. She touched Ichigo's arm. "Don't worry about it, Ichigo." She said and looked over the smaller girl. "Go talk and stuff. When you get back we can eat."

His eyes widened and the edges of his mouth shifted. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Go do what you need to do."

He felt him staring at her but she was turning back towards her seat to rejoin Tatsuki and the others. When he spoke, her ears peaked and her stomach jumped a little.

"Sorry Rukia," he said. "I sorta have plans."

Akane gasped, the shock spreading through her veins. The rapid friendship between Rukia and Ichigo was common knowledge. When Rukia called, Ichigo followed like a puppy searching for treats. She turned just in time to see the shock register on Rukia's face and the tightening of the small girl's fists to know that the dismissal wouldn't be tolerated.

Before Akane could interfere, it was already done.

"I don't think you-" Rukia said as she drove her fist into Ichigo's gut "-understand!"

"Hey…" Akane started and instantly the flowery voice was back in Rukia's demeanor.

"Sorry Akane. I'll be borrowing him for a little bit."

And the small girl pulled a groaning Ichigo out of the classroom with her.

"Does anyone else have a problem with Rukia beating on Ichigo or is it just me?" Akane asked the class in general. Most of the students ignored her.

Ichigo's chief follower crooned, "I didn't see anything."

She shook her head and went back to her seat to eat her lunch. When Ichigo returned eating probably wouldn't be on his to-do list, especially after that blow to his gut.

She glanced towards Uryu for a moment and caught his eyes in a moment's stare before he quickly turned his head away. The smile snuck up on her before she could help herself. She closed the lid over her lunch and moved to the empty seat beside him, pushing the seat closer to his. He eyed her out of the corner of his eyes as he opened his own lunch, the corners of his lips in a suspiciously sinister line. And, she thought when looking at his face, perhaps she should feel more resentful about it, but this was the first genuinely happy moment she felt since arriving at school. She wasn't about to waste how satisfactory it feels to have him upset about interacting with another guy.

"Do you have any plans after school?" She asked between bites of food.

He shook his head. "Only studying."

His tone was a bit sharp and he caught himself before speaking again, this time spending more time chewing the words in his mouth before speaking. When he finally spoke it was in a gentler, more normal tone.

"When does your prep class end?"

Akane grabbed a piece of fish off his lunch and muffled out a laugh as he gave a short glare. "Seven." She said and tried to keep the food in her mouth as the laughter escaped her.

This time his eyes softened and the glare disappeared.

"If you still need to study-"

She nearly choked. "No way." She said bluntly. "I'm not going near studying with a ten foot pole today. Today's already dragging on unbearably long."

"It's only lunchtime."

"And it already feels like three days of boring was pressed into five hours." Akane said and grabbed some more food from his dish. He sighed and sat the bento box down.

"Do you want to eat my lunch for me?"

His stare brought a little grin to her lips, "If you'll let me."

There was a moment of stillness as they stared at each other. Akane, challenging and playful, and Uryu, unsure and searching for something in her face. Finally, he let out a giant sigh.

"Help yourself," he said and sat back in his seat. His arms crossed over his chest and he watched her reach for his lunch. "How can you eat so much?"

She wrinkled her nose. "You just don't eat enough."

"I could have finished my own lunch," he said.

Akane paused between bites and her eyes reached his again. This time the lines fell from her nose and rose into her forehead. "Were you still hungry?"

She earnestly moved to hand him his lunchbox back but he stopped her, pushing the box back towards her. "You eat it."

The frown stretched across the face.

"If you're just being nice-"

He stifled a snort, glancing around him and the few students from the group of girls from the back of the room. "When am I ever nice?"

Still she sat the box on the table, staring down at the food. "It's okay," she said. "I'm full anyways."

Uryu was about to speak again when startled shouts came from the back of the classroom. They both spun around in their seats and Akane found her mouth dropping in awe as she saw Ichigo climb in from the second story window. Eyes wide, heart pumping, frown forming, she leaped from her seat.

"Ichigo?" She asked dumbly as she joined the crowd of students forming around him.

The red head looked at her, his own eyes widening as a bright smile formed on his lips. It was the smile that set a stone in her stomach. She had never seen him smile that way towards anyone in the few years she's been in Karakura town. It was a beautiful smile, full and beaming, but something about it was off. Something was wrong with that look on his face and she couldn't figure out what exactly it was. Until he leaned forward, his face looming towards her, his eyes locking on hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked and leaned back a little.

"I don't think I've met you before, either." His voice was lighter than normal. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, what's your name?"

The frown deepened over her lips as Tatsuki came to her side to stare at Ichigo oddly. Behind her, she didn't know how, but she felt Uryu stand from his seat.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked and reached forward to press her hand against his forehead when suddenly the space between their faces disappeared and his lips were on hers and her breath caught in her throat. Her body stiffening, frozen and unable to move, unsure how to move, until a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Akane hit into someone and then her face began to burn, her hand rising to hide her lips.

Tatsuki was in front of her, fists clenched and ready for a fight when Ichigo turned to her and smiled. "You're pretty cute too!" And kissed her on the cheek.

The class became a war zone, Tatsuki throwing fists and chairs at Ichigo, but all Akane had sense to do was stand rock still, eyes wide and latched on Ichigo. The hand on her shoulder stayed there, held onto her arm tightly but she didn't bother seeing who it was. That didn't matter. What mattered most was the fact that Ichigo, this Ichigo right in front of her, the one nimbly avoiding the chairs and books being thrown in his direction, had managed to steal her first kiss. The Ichigo who was himself and yet, as soon as their lips touched, she had the oddest sensation that he was also… not himself.

The door slammed open and she jerked towards the noise. But someone was standing there, blocking her sight of the door, and this time it was Uryu, his hand that was gripping so tightly on her shoulder. His eyes that were burning hatefully at something over her head.

But it was Rukia's voice that she heard.

"Stop right there, Ichigo."

Rukia stepped into sight, her black hair was messed up, as if she had been running but her face was strangely calm. As if the chaos of the room did nothing to disturb her.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed.

She spun to see him run towards the window, moving as if the leap from it but he stopped at the last moment. Then it was as if her heart, too, stopped.

The world spun around her as she stared at the figure in the window. There was no way such a thing could happen, she knew, and yet she couldn't deny what she was seeing. She couldn't deny it, but… as she looked up at the second Ichigo, wearing a black hakama with a massive sword held above his head, pointing threateningly at the Ichigo inside the classroom, she knew this was real. One of them was really Ichigo. And if her gut was right, and the one whose lips had… then the one dressed as an old warrior in black was the real Ichigo. The Ichigo she knew. The Ichigo she recently ate her lunches with.

Her knees felt weak, the colors around her dropping quickly into black as she fell, her mind retreating into unconsciousness to escape the reality around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

_One of them was really Ichigo. And if her gut was right, and the one whose lips had… then the one dressed as an old warrior in black was the real Ichigo. The Ichigo she knew. The Ichigo she recently ate her lunches with. _

_Her knees felt weak, the colors around her dropping quickly into black as she fell, her mind retreating into unconsciousness to escape the reality around her._

**Chapter Three: Fading Peace of Mind**

In the depths of darkness Akane floated. The space around her was empty, pit-less black. So dark that it seemed her skin glowed against it. Fear crawled in the pit of her stomach as an invisible force crushed in around her. There was so much emptiness here that it felt heavy against her skin. Crushing in around her, pressing her closer into herself, and all she could think about was pressing back against it. The longer she fought for existence against the darkness it drained her, but in space of energy was a desperate hope. A hope that if she defied the darkness long enough, if she could maintain herself and not be consumed by it, then someday she may escape it. Akane had been to this place more times than she wished to admit. This clawing blackness was so familiar that she knew exactly where she was. She was dreaming. The darkness was the thing waiting for her whenever she fell asleep. Waiting for her to seek relaxation and rest only to seep in over other, more pleasant, dreams.

The empty blackness haunted her. Echoing the fears, her unconscious mind reminding her of the dark truth she avoids in the waking world.

The pain was too sharp, drawing tears to her eyes as the pressure intensified, drawing at the edges of her arms and legs as she curled into her chest. Flickers of memories pushed, unbidden into her mind as fear exploded through her veins. Akane pulled her torso closer to her knees, hands stretching back farther so that her nails dug into the tops of her shoulder blades.

"Don't make me see you," she whispered. Her voice coarse and swollen with held back tears. Eyes clenched shut, but in the darkness it didn't matter if she opened her eyes or not. His face would appear behind her eyelids if she refused to look at him again.

The darkness was so empty that she felt immediately when he arrived. The emptiness shuddered around her and suddenly the tears were falling through her clenched eyes. A shudder spread through her. His hands filling the space over her shoulders, followed by his arms that covered her folded form.

A broken scream cracked in her throat.

"Akane," he said. "Why are you here?"

He held her despite her trying to draw away from him by curling more tightly around herself. Akane heard his sigh, felt the movement shutter through his chest and down his arms.

Despite herself she found her body relaxing. With him there the pressure in the darkness faded, giving her some relief after what felt like years trying to keep herself intact.

"You should be at school. If you're skipping again I'll make sure to warn Gramps."

Now she jerked, her eyes widening as she instinctually uncurled. "You couldn't."

It was the truth, she knew, as she looked at him. Her eyes were red rimmed and glossy from the pain. There was no way he could tell anyone anything. The dead could never speak to the living.

"It got you to look at me, though." Her brother said, laughing.

Her heart clenched. "I need to wake up."

"Why are you even sleeping?" Ritsu asked. "And why…" he removed one arm from around her, touching something on her lips and pulling something solid away. She stared worriedly at the red string that floated in the space between them. "…is there someone's energy here?"

Akane clenched her eyes tightly, bringing her hands over her face. "Just let me wake up," She spoke more to herself than him. She had to draw herself out of the dream. Couldn't bare to be in the same space as her brother for much longer. Even after three years it was incredibly hard to deal with his death.

"Fine," he said. A large hand rested on the top of her head and for a second a needy feeling spread through her chest. It was the first time in three years since Ritsu died that she dared to look at him. Three years of him invading her dreams in a wave of empty blackness...and she suddenly feared to let him leave without looking at him again. So she glanced up just as the darkness began to fade around them. He had a slim, pale face with short, cropped black hair. Dark eyes that searched her face and a gentle smile that spread over his lips after the shock of her looking a second time faded. "I'll see you tonight. Will you wait for me?"

She didn't say anything, her eyes were busy memorising the details of his face and the feel of his hand resting on her head.

Without trying to respond, Akane felt the last of the darkness vanish taking her brother with it.

She woke in the nurse's office expecting to see someone looming over her, but instead the office was silent. The lights were turned off but enough sunlight came through the blinds that she could easily see throughout the room. Nobody was there.

Akane's stomach tightened. School was still in session so it made sense Uryu wouldn't be here and that the nurse was probably off tending another student, but after her dream she had hoped someone would be in the room. Taking a deep breath she held the air in her lungs, closing her eyes, and concentrated on her body. Everything felt normal. The darkness behind her eyelids was not the pressure filled empty darkness of her dream. The only pressure was the one building in her lungs. She released the breath in a grateful sigh.

Everything was normal again. She was awake. And the dead were still dead.

'_Why…is there someone's energy here?_'

Her brother's words came into her mind, unbidden.

Instantly, her hands were at her lips, feeling for that red strand but there was nothing there. Only a memory of Ichigo's lips. Her cheeks flushed at the thought. Ichigo had kissed her and then she must have passed out. The rest of it… that all must have been a dream. It was impossible for Ichigo to be in two places at once.

She remembered Ichigo's face as her dropped his lips onto hers, how his eyes closed for a moment before he leaned away, flashing a goofy smile.

That smile was the hardest thing to believe.

Ichigo had always been down to earth in an unobtainable way. He worked hard to maintain the image his hair color provides. People think he is a gangster and a punk who would sooner pick a fight than do any homework. Those in his class knew there was more to Ichigo than his hair. We saw him turn in his homework day after day, saw him take casual notes in class, and pass tests at reasonable rankings. But despite that he never opened up to anyone outside of a surface-level friendship. He never opened his heart to anyone in class…but that smile wasn't a shielded one. It was a smile that echoed through his face and filled it without pretences.

It shook her more than the kiss itself. A kiss could be forgotten. Akane doubted she'd ever forget that smile.

The door opened and she was shaken from her thoughts.

In walked the nurse. The nurse, Sakahina, was well into her thirties but looked a decade older than her actual age. Grey hair already filled the majority of her braid. Her face, although gentle and welcoming, was lined with time and laughter.

Sakahina glanced around the room before her eyes found Akane. A broad smile filled her face, "You're awake! Good, you had me a bit worried when they totted you in here like a sack of potatoes."

"They?" Akane asked.

Sakahina smiled, "A group of students from your class helped bring you here. I have to say, I'm seeing you a lot these days and I'm not sure I like it." She winked and dropped into her chair, massaging her heels. "These are murder. I hate the new dress code." Then she wheeled her chair closer to Akane's bed. "How's the wrist holding up, anyway?"

"Good. The doctor said I'll be better in a day or two."

"And nothing else is wrong?" Her hazel eyes searched Akane's face for clues. "Feeling dizzy lately or anything that would make you faint?"

Akane's throat dried. "No, but there was a shock in my classroom. Ichigo climbed in the window from the lower level and scared all of us."

"Climbed in?"

Sakahina's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Akane said. "It scared me pretty badly."

"None of the other students mentioned anything like that." Sakahina winked again. "And I'm sure rumors would have spread like fire if Kurosaki managed a feat like that. Relax, dear. It was just a dream."

Akane's heart started beating so fast that she heard it echo in her ears. Even though she wanted to object to the nurse, to ensure her that it wasn't a dream, she couldn't. Her lips sealed shut as she allowed the nurse to check her for any physical clues to explain why Akane fainted. But there wouldn't be one. Akane knew it.

There wouldn't be one because it wasn't a dream. Ichigo really did appear in the window. He really did jump into class and press his lips against hers then try to do the same to Tatsuki. Anything after that could be a dream, had to be a dream, but anything before was outrageous.

Finally, the nurse pulled away, a puzzle written on her features. "I couldn't find anything wrong, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything. I want you to take today to relax. Once school finishes you should go home and take the night for yourself."

"I have prep classes after school," Akane said.

"No way," Sakahina said with a frown. "I'll write you a note to get out of it." She rolled back to her desk and grabbed an notepad, scribbling a few lines on it before signing it. Before returning to the bed she hesitated and then grabbed a small pill container off her shelf. "You should take one of these every three hours until tomorrow. If you start to get even a little dizzy you need to call me or a doctor asap, got it?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

The nurse hesitated before releasing the pills into Akane's waiting palm. "Health isn't something to play around with. You either agree to it or you're not leaving my office and I'll make you follow the rules."

Akane gulped. At moments like these she understood why none of the school delinquents liked coming to the nurse.

"Okay," She breathed out. "I'll make sure to take them."

The smile was back on Sakahina's face, "Good girl."

Throughout the last hour of school Akane's confusion only spread until, as the final bell rung, she remained in her seat trying to sort out everything in her head but still coming up a few pieces short.

Nobody remembered Ichigo's adventure of leaping into the classroom. At first she thought Tatsuki and Orihime were pulling a bad joke on her, but then Chad had remained stoically calm when he said '_Ichigo left early._'

Instead of Ichigo's adventure spreading around the rumor-mill, people quickly found out that when Akane passed out she had supposedly dreamed of Ichigo Kurosaki. Her frustration barrelled through the roof and it was hard to contain her emotions.

Nobody was lying to her, and yet all of them were.

She knew what Ichigo had done. Her cheeks burned. She knew it… but everyone else didn't know. How was it even possible? She questioned herself while clutching the corners of her desk. Something was wrong about today, she knew, her eyebrows pinching together as she was drawn deeper into thought.

Ichigo hadn't been at school ever since she returned so there was no chance to question him or to demand an explanation. All Akane could do was wait until tomorrow but it seemed too far away.

Something touched the center of her forehead, jerking her back into reality. Her eyes widened, lips parting slightly in a moment of uncertain speechlessness as she stared up at Uryu. His face looked grim, contorted and drained. His hand loomed in the space between his side and Akane's face.

In about a year, ever since she made it clear she wanted more than friendship, this was the first time he ever initiated physical contact. Before now it had always been her reaching for his hand or ruffling his hair. Now, out of nowhere, Uryu had brushed his finger against the knotted worry in the center of her forehead. Looking once more at his face, the initial bubbling emotions simmered and fell back into stillness. Although his stare was filled with some emotion, his body held the rigid tenseness of someone doing a taboo action. There was no great affection in it. It was all duty and friendship that fuelled him approaching her.

Even though his actions spoke of kindness, she could read him like a book. For a moment she supposed she shouldn't be so disappointed. This was no great change. Uryu had always made his intentions perfectly clear to her.

If it had happened another day, on a day where reality made sense and she didn't find herself strung between so many impossible things, she might have overlooked it. But today, now, that kindness felt like cruelty.

The shift was startling. Her body reacted before she found the conscious thoughts for it, and she pulled away from his hand.

Not today. Not after everyone in the class, the nurse…everybody… had dismissed her even when pretending to acknowledge her. They had all ignored what she saw and felt earlier in the day. It didn't matter if Uryu wasn't involved. It didn't matter that the afternoon and now had no connecting strands. What mattered was him dismissing her feelings. Again.

Uryu also looked surprised by her drawing away from him. His hand lamely fell to his side as Akane quickly gathered her bag in silence.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, after she pushed in her chair.

Akane stilled, unable to stop herself from responding in some way to his voice. She looked at him, took in the new concern in his eyes. He was a good person, she knew. When she first came to Karakura three years ago, Uryu was one of the first people she became friends with. By being this way it wasn't him being cruel. It was him being Uryu, the only way Uryu knew how to be. And he may never know how to be anything but her friend. The thought sent vices through her throat, clenching around her air supply, building pressure in her chest.

He would never be hers. Why, she cursed herself, of all the days did it have to be today that she came to terms with it? The knowledge had lingered in the back caves of her mind for ages, only to rear its head when everything else decided to go topsy-turvy.

Her silence drew him closer. "Akane…"

She shuffled to the side, pulling her bag over her shoulder and tried to avoid eye contact. "I'm going home. The nurse said I ought to rest up a bit."

"Is something wrong?"

Akane shrugged, "Just on the safe side."

She wouldn't mention today to Uryu. He'd likely have forgotten just like all the other students. Forgotten the lunch they spent together. The way his hand clenched on her shoulder, almost possessively, after Ichigo had kissed her. There was no way she could bring any of that up to him. No way she could stomach having another reason to him to dismiss her -just like the rest of class.

Uryu followed her to the classroom door, but she stopped him. Her voice was a little harsher than she intended. "Don't you have Handicraft club?"

"I can skip it," He said and adjusted his bag. "I'll make sure you get home safely."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

He drew in a breath at the sharpness in her tone. "I didn't mean that. You passed out earlier. It's not safe to send you home without company."

Akane found herself softening. "I appreciate it, but I need some alone time."

There was a moment of silence as they assessed each other.

Finally, Uryu spoke.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and moved, more out of habit than intent, reaching up and placing her hand over his head, softly pushing his hair behind his ear.

"I'll be fine," she said and turned away. Quickly making her retreat from the awkward boy and the look on his face when she left him. It was no time to think about Uryu. There were too many impossible things on her plate today, she didn't need an impossible relationship cluttering her mind.

When she reached the first floor she went directly to the teachers room, pushing open the door with a strained smile on her lips. "Excuse me," she said and entered the room. Her homeroom teacher stood up immediately.

"Something the matter? Need me to phone your grandparents?"

Akane shook her head.

"Has anyone talked to Kurosaki yet?" Akane asked.

The teacher frowned, "Akane, I heard the rumours. It's just a dream, sweetheart. After the day you've had you should be worrying more about you than a silly dream."

Her fists tightened, but she maintained her smile. "Oh, no. I realise that now." She took a few steps towards the teacher. "It's just that Ichigo hasn't come back to school. If no one's volunteered to take his homework to him, I'd gladly do it."

"But your health…"

Akane grinned, "Is all better now. The nurse gave me medicine and told me to skip cram school so I have nothing better to do."

The teacher frowned and then a softness fell over her features. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down the directions. "Will you be able to find it alone?"

"Sure. His house is only a few bus stops away from the one I take to school. It should be easy enough."

"You're such a sweetie," The woman cooed. "Thanks so much. Tell Ichigo he needs to fill these forms our before tomorrow or he'll be in big trouble."

"I will."

They said their goodbyes and Akane stepped out into the hallway with the direction sheet and homework copies in her hands. She rushed through the hallways and switched into her street shoes. Up ahead on the sidewalk Uryu was walking towards the side building where his club met every day after school. As if sensing her arrival in the courtyard he turned, a worried smile on his lips and he rose his hand in a quick wave before turning and entering the secondary building.

Akane stared at the door for a moment before continuing away from the school. She needed to make a delivery to Ichigo's house. The homework would give her an excuse to see him. And when they finally were alone she would ask the question that not even Ichigo could dismiss.

She was going to ask him why no one remembers today…and why he dared to steal a kiss.


End file.
